boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Everybody Loves BoBoiBot
Happy with BoBoiBot (Malay:Bahagia Bersama BoBoiBot) is the 18th episode of Season 3. Plot The Police and Burger man chasing Pango Robot who steal Burger Man's burgers. Then, Rob and Robert asked Roberto why they steal burgers instead of money and he said they need to eat. Then, BoBoiBoy Cyclone chasing them and Roberto tell to use maximum speed. BoBoiBoy transform into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and use lightning speed to chase them. BoBoiBot can't find Pango Robot anywhere and Pango Robot hiding behind the trash. But when Pango Rabot try to run away, The Police and the Burger Man found them and Pango Robot quickly run away and The Police chase them with their car. But when they almost get out, many police cars and Adu Du surrounding them. Rob, Robert, and Roberto surprised when they see him. Adu Du tell Pango Robot to stop and they are surprised, why Adu Du tell they to stop if he is their gang. Robert got angry because he thinks Adu Du has betray them and he thinks he is just used them. Roberto tell they to stomp Adu Du with Pango Robot. But when they got closer, Adu Du laugh evily and suddenly BoBoiBot Fire come, then attack them with Fire Ball 2.0. Pango Robot got destroyed. Then Rob, Robert, and Roberto and the burgers thrown to the sky and BoBoiBot catch the criminals and throw them to the police car. The Police and Burger Man say thanks to Adu Du and BoBoiBot and many resident admires BoBoiBot. Roberto inside the Police Car angry at Adu Du for betray and used them all the time, then the car leaves. Everyone left except Adu Du and BoBoiBot. Later, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm come and feels so tired because chasing Pango Robot. Then, Adu Du and BoBoiBot mocking BoBoiBoy because he did come late. BoBoiBot remind Adu Du to back to the headquarter. After that, BoBoiBot and Adu Du fly to the sky. At the Box Headquarter, Probe is cleaning the room where BoBoiBot was tested. Adu Du and BoBoiBot suddenly enter the room and flying around the room, making the room dirty again. Adu Du blamed Probe why he did not cleaned the room and Probe trying to tell that he already cleaned the room till Adu Du made it dirty again. Then BoBoiBot transform into BoBoiBot Cyclone and clean the room in few seconds. Adu Du is impressed but Probe is surprised. Adu Du says that BoBoiBot is his best robot, then Probe got jealous and trying to get Adu Du's attention. Adu Du then tell Computer to show popularity rating of BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBot, and it show that BoBoiBot's popularity rating is going higher but the residents still like BoBoiBoy more than BoBoiBot. Adu Du then angry and tell to help more people so BoBoiBot will be more popular than BoBoiBot. Probe later come back and bring 2 glasses of water for BoBoiBot and Adu Du. Adu Du then very angry at probe and says that BoBoiBot can't drink water and thinking that Probe is trying to sabotage BoBoiBot. Probe crying and Adu Du left with BoBoiBot to help more people. Probe later thinking something when he see water. More Later 'Trailer Plot' Gopal tells BoBoiBoy that he needs help because BoBoiBot turned evil. Yaya also tells him that if someone doesn't pay, BoBoiBot will punish the person. Then, Probe came and said that he wants to give something to BoBoiBoy. Then, Adu Du remembered BoBoiBoy & BoBoiBot's battle that day. Then, BoBoiBoy transformed into BoBoiBoy Water. Full Plot Trivia * This is the first appearance of BoBoiBoy Water. * This episode launched 10 days before Fang's 14th Birthday. Video Trailer Season 3, Episode 18 See Also Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Upcoming Category:Unaired episodes Category:Unreleased